This invention relates to a show case for displaying articles of commerce such as valuable and high class articles and more particularly, to a show case for displaying such articles of commerce having an electronic lock which is normally adapted to hold the doors of the show case in the closed position and unlock the show case doors when the articles of commerce contained in the case are to be taken out thereof.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of show cases provided with locks for displaying articles of commerce and most of the conventional show cases of the type are adapted to be locked or unlocked by the employment of a particular key. However, in such a conventional show case, it encounters difficultites in finding the key hole into which the key is adapted to be inserted when the show case is placed in the dark environment. And the so-called digital dial type show case has been also known in the art, but the show case has the disadvantage that the user has to memory the proper key number for unlocking the show case. Any one of the two types of show cases having the locks referred to hereinabove has to be manually unlocked each time the articles of commerce being displayed therein are taken out of the show case when requested by potential buyers and then locked. However, such unlocking and locking would give unpleasantness to the buyers.
Furthermore, the conventional show cases of the type referred to hereinabove present the inconvenience that the person in charge of the show case must personally go to the place where the key is kept to unlock and lock the show case. That is, the key insertion type show case has the possibility that the key is easily reproduced by a third party and the digital dial type show case is relatively easily unlocked to thereby increase the possibility of theft.